


VULNERABLE ES OTRA PALABRA PARA DECIR, ESTOY AQUÍ

by Nocturnal_Fox



Series: A Moonlit Hillside [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied Character Death, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8.- Hay momentos en los que de manera inevitable terminan cediendo a sus demonios internos, a su pasado. Momentos en los que a veces el dolor es demasiado, pero que son enteramente soportables si estan uno al lado del otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VULNERABLE ES OTRA PALABRA PARA DECIR, ESTOY AQUÍ

**Author's Note:**

> La mayoria de los fics a continuacion no tienen relacion aparente entre si, salvo unos cuantos que conllevaran un seguimiento inmediato, pero la verdad solo son vistazos a la relacion entre Stiles y Derek en diferentes momentos del tiempo, tanto con un Derek Alpha como cuando aun era Beta.
> 
> Espero les gusten
> 
> Y ya saben, ningun personaje me pertenece, todo de Jeff Davis y la MTV. ¬¬
> 
> **Este momento en particular es uno de los más tristes, trata sobre la muerte de Laura y la madre de Stiles.  
> Estan advertidos.

****

 

**~VULNERABLE ES OTRA PALABRA PARA DECIR, ESTOY AQUÍ~**

 

Es un domingo cualquiera en casa de Stiles, quien se ha despertado a la misma hora de siempre porque simplemente no puede dormir más, lo que si cambia de su rutina habitual es el hecho de que no tiene prisa alguna por deshacerse del pijama, su padre está en la comisaria por algún asunto de último minuto, lo cual de hecho es muy común, y la idea de hacerse el desayuno no suena muy atrayente. Pero dado que su estomago ha empezado a gruñir no tiene más remedio que bajar las escaleras.

El frio de la madera es algo que le molesta los primeros pasos, la manía de caminar descalzo fue una batalla que sus padres dieron por perdida varios años atrás, una victoria de la cual él se jacta en silencio. Cuando llega a mitad de la escalera la incomodidad es una cosa del olvido y sus pasos empiezan a ir un poco más rápido porque ahora está más despierto.

Ni siquiera ha pensado en lo que se hará de desayuno cuando se detiene de golpe en la entrada de la cocina, sus ojos se abren más grandes de lo normal porque lo que está viendo debe ser una alucinación o un sueño.

Puede que aun este dormido y no se haya percatado de ello.

Se pellizca solo para asegurarse, dando un pequeño bote cuando el pinchazo de dolor estalla sobre su piel pero la imagen en su cocina no desaparece, en definitiva no está soñando. Solo puede que esté muerto y eso no es tan bueno a pesar de lo que ve.

Derek se gira hacia él en ese momento, la sartén sujeta por el mango de una manera tan _no él_ y termina depositando un esponjoso omelette en un plato sobre la encimera, al lado de un vaso de jugo y lo que parece ser una taza de café. La escena es tan normal, y tan familiar, que Stiles no sabe qué demonios hacer en un primer momento. La última vez que alguien le recibió un domingo por la mañana con el desayuno recién hecho fue hace varios años, y la persona que se lo preparó no había sido su padre.

Tiene mucho tiempo que él y su padre no pasan los domingos por la mañana juntos. Los domingos eran de ella.

Derek parece notar la incomodidad en él, o más bien la intensa sensación de nostalgia y tristeza que empieza a manar de su cuerpo, porque justo en ese momento se le acerca, el gesto serio de siempre sobre su rostro pero sus ojos parecen más suaves.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta en un tono suave que solo Stiles tiene el privilegio de escuchar. Sus manos le sujetan el rostro permitiendo a sus pulgares hacer pequeños círculos en sus mejillas.

Stiles asiente con un brillo extraño en los ojos, recargándose en la caricia y luchando consigo mismo para que las lágrimas no se le escapen junto con el recuerdo que amenaza su serenidad de siempre. Pero inevitablemente cierra los ojos y una lágrima se le escapa.

\- ¿Stiles? – le llama Derek nuevamente, apartando esa lagrima solitaria con uno de sus dedos. Su voz suena igual que hace un momento pero la preocupación es más evidente, y por dentro empieza a preguntarse si lo que ha hecho ha sido buena idea.

Muy consciente de la fecha que marca el calendario, pero por sobretodo de lo que significa para Stiles.

\- Sí, estoy bien. – se obliga a responder el adolescente mirando fijamente a su novio, con las lagrimas ocultas bajo capaz de obstinación y un poco de orgullo. – Es solo que… nadie me ha hecho el desayuno en mucho tiempo… - _"No un domingo"_ quiere decir, pero se niega a admitirlo porque sabe que romperá a llorar y no quiere parecer débil ante Derek.

\- ¿Seguro? Puedo tirar todo esto e irme si es lo que…

-¡No! – le interrumpe Stiles antes de que pueda terminar la frase, porque no puede permitir que esto desaparezca, que Derek se lleve esto que le ha dado. – No, quédate… por favor. – pide, sin importarle que suene a suplica.

Derek solo se acerca más y lo abraza, fuerte, de esa forma en la que parece que quiere fundirse con él solo para que nada le haga daño. Porque Derek nota la vulnerabilidad en Stiles, ese ruego que se esconde bajo el sarcasmo y sus monólogos interminables. Lo nota porque él mismo esconde su vulnerabilidad detrás de su silencio y su actitud agresiva.

\- También hay panqueques. – le informa mientras acaricia su espalda, mientras le sostiene y siente el llanto silencioso mojar el hombro de su camisa.

\- ¿Con jarabe de maple? – pregunta saliendo de su escondite en el cuello de Derek, observándolo con sus ojos marrones brillando por las lagrimas y algo más, ese rastro infantil que nunca ha dejado de vivir en él a pesar de todo lo que le ha pasado.

\- Si, también hay de eso. – le responde con una sonrisa, una que le llega a los ojos, la misma que mostraba cada dos por tres cuando su familia aun vivía en esa casa en el bosque.

Desayunan en un silencio cómodo, riendo de vez en cuando porque Stiles le roba un bocado a Derek o porque este le ha lamido el jarabe de maple de los labios, aprovechando la cercanía que le da el que Stiles esté en su regazo, solo porque así lo ha querido el hijo del sheriff y porque Derek ha sido incapaz de negarse.

Terminan de desayunar y lavan los platos juntos, Derek muy pegado a la espalda de Stiles y sus manos juntas bajo el agua espumosa. Les toma más tiempo de lo normal pero al fin terminan, un poco mojados y con los labios hinchados.

Stiles sube a ducharse y baja cuando el reloj empieza a marcar las once, Derek tras él después de hacer no se qué cosa en su laptop. Ambos salen por la puerta principal y a Stiles aun continua haciéndole un poco de gracia que Derek lo haga después de solo usar la ventana. Se detiene un momento a un lado de la cochera, en ese sitio reservado para los intentos de jardinería de su madre, tomando entre sus manos un racimo de flores blancas, narcisos, que siguen creciendo a pesar de la falta de cuidado y los esporádicos riegos de Stiles.

El Camaro está unas calles más abajo, porque puede que Derek use la entrada principal pero nadie está listo para ver su auto delante de la casa del Sheriff, Stiles se acomoda en el asiento del copiloto cuidando de no maltratar las flores cuando Derek ya esta arrancando el motor. El semblante serio ha vuelto a su rostro y sus ojos esconden algo que antes no estaba ahí.

No hablan durante el trayecto a la casa Hale, pero la mano de Stiles reposa sobre la de Derek en la palanca de velocidades y este agradece el apoyo con un vistazo rápido hacia él cada cierto tiempo. Cuando la construcción quemada aparece delante de ellos el medio día está más cercano, el sol ya deja sentir su calor y las flores en la mano de Stiles han adquirido un peso que antes no tenían.

Se dirigen a la parte trasera agarrados de la mano, sus pisadas apenas y se escuchan pero el corazón de uno de ellos está un poco desbocado por el dolor que aún persiste, el otro no lo oye pero lo siente en la forma en que está siendo sujetado.

Derek se arrodilla sobre la tierra, en ese sitio donde Laura descansa, con Stiles a su lado, sus manos aun unidas y los ojos fijos en ese pequeño montículo que es el único indicio de lo que ahí reside. Stiles se arrodilla un momento después que Derek, depositando los narcisos en la improvisada tumba.

Derek mantiene la mirada baja, conversando en silencio con Laura, contándole lo que ha pasado desde que ha llegado a Beacon Hills después de tanto tiempo, pensando en la triste coincidencia que sea esa misma fecha el día en que Laura cumple tres meses desde su fallecimiento y que la madre de Stiles haya muerto consumida por el cáncer años atrás. Sus ojos brillando ante el recuerdo de su hermana agitando un ramo de narcisos, su flor favorita, regalo por parte de una mujer del pueblo para plantarlos frente a su casa.

Pasan un buen rato frente a la tumba, al menos hasta que el celular de Stiles suena y rompe el momento, dos minutos más tarde se preparan para la llegada de Scott para seguir con ese entrenamiento que le da Derek para controlar a su lobo interior, todos ellos preparándose para el enfrentamiento con Peter.

Unas horas más tarde Scott esta hecho un desastre de tierra, hojas y un poco de sangre, Derek no se ve en absoluto agitado y Stiles simplemente se limita a observar junto con Allison, que ha llegado de último momento, después de estar practicando algunas cosas que su tía Kate le ha enseñado con él, aunque no mencione quien se las ha enseñado.

Las miradas se les escapan cada cierto tiempo, ya sea en medio de una llave a Scott o en una pregunta de Allison, ninguno dice nada pero es como si hablaran.

Ambos saben que estarán ahí cada vez que lo necesiten, cada vez que no puedan mantener la máscara de todos los días y el mundo parezca ser demasiado.

Porque cada vez que la vulnerabilidad les consuma estarán ahí para sostenerse.

**Author's Note:**

> Nos vemos en una semana.
> 
> ¿Algunas ideas para seguir haciendo momentos? Se aceptan desde pequeños promps hasta una simple palabra XD.


End file.
